


The Last Gospel

by Anlys_1689



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Alternate Season/Series 15, Attempt at Humor, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Mutual Pining, Resurrections, angsty, i mean it's supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anlys_1689/pseuds/Anlys_1689
Summary: The story starts just after the last episode of season 14 -except for the zombies. I’m not a good writer but neither are them.They got into the car.Dean started the engine.There was no word between them.They were lost in the memory of a child.Of a mother.Of God. Real and at least three steps ahead of them wherever they moved.A puppeteer ready to cut their strings whenever he seemed fit.A temperamental writer fixed with his last chapter, but with uncooperative characters that knew best.OrGod’s bent on destroying everything to achieve his main goal, the perfect ending: Sam and Dean killing each other.But he didn’t see the others coming.Maybe he is not so omniscient after all.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Welcome to the End.

“Welcome to the end”

_Then_

Edgar (the leviathan) puts Bobby’s house on fire, Chuck kills Jack – but doesn’t bring the damned souls out of hell-, Jack kills Mary, the woman in white is brought home (1st season)

_Now_

I know you read all the previous books, but this one, this one is the last, this one is the epilogue, the End, with the capitol “E” and it started like this:

Chuck chuckled “Welcome to the end, boys” he then disappeared into thin air.

The Earth rattled but nothing changed.

With Chuck gone, Cas’ legs couldn’t hold his weight anymore, Jack, his son, was dead on the ground murdered by his own father.

His head emptied from every thought, from every worry, from everything. Nothing could compare with this pain that ran through his vessel, not losing his wings, nor losing his brothers and sisters, maybe just losing Dean. He felt the same excruciating pain, lacerating his heart, and in that moment, he craved the darkness of the Empty, the silence, the oblivion, the nothingness.

“Jack!” Sam’s voice was laced with grief and heartbreak, the body on the graveyard’s pavement was _family._ The throbbing pain of his shoulder was a relief compared with the hopeless void that was losing their, _his,_ child.

Dean watched as his brother and best friend started to cry and mourn, he had to be strong for them. And he wasn’t suffering like Sam and Cas, he couldn’t. Not with his mom absence right in his face. He knew, that the boy had been like family, but how could he grieve him?

She was mom.

And _he_ killed her.

Nonetheless anger and pain mixed in his vein, until all he could hear was the blood rushing in his hears. Because he was just a child, he was their child and this failure was on all of them, but especially on him, the one who wouldn’t believe, the one who couldn’t.

And Cas, Cas forgave him, for his lost soul. And that felt like the greatest betrayal.

Yeah, like _you did_ for Sam when he was a soulless jerk. But that was his baby brother, not Lucifer’s spawn. You mean Cas’ child, Sam’s child, _your_ child?

If he had a mirror, he would have seen his father’s face overlap with his own. All the missed _I’m proud of yous, I love yous_ and _don’t worry I’m heres._

Dawn creeped on them. It was time to move, to research, to do something. They couldn’t stay there, Jack at their feet and pain in their hearts.

“Guys, we have to go”, Dean’s voice broke the silence, the others didn’t seem to hear him. “C’mon, we have to take Jack and go”, the Impala was parked a few yards from the cemetery ready to get them back to the bunker. _Home? Not anymore._

Cas glared at him like he wanted to yell when Sam grunted, a muffled sound straight from his throat.

Sam grabbed his own shoulder feeling his skin knitting itself back together, as if the wound from the equalizer never existed, as if the fight with Chuck never happened.

Dean checked his brother’s shoulder and he found just smooth, pale skin.

“How is that even possible?” Cas moved to check the shoulder himself, brushing his fingers against Dean’s, they both drew back instantly and then their eyes locked on each other.

Dean took Cas’ rage and bathed himself in it, _yes, it’s my fault, be angry with me; ‘cause everything that had gone wrong it’s on me_.

Cas took a step forward but then a phone rang.

Dean’s phone rang, on the screen a number familiar but that he couldn’t place.

“Yes?”

“Dean, is that you?” an old and scratchy voice.

“Bobby?” the others stared at him.

“What have you done, you Idjits?” Dean’s eyes filled with unshed tears; that was _their_ Bobby, this world’s Bobby.

“Bobby? Where are you? We are coming to get ya!”

“In Sioux Falls, at my house, or what I think is left of it. I can go to Jody? Is she still…?” the uncertain tone made Dean flinch.

“Yeah, she’s still kicking” a small smile in all the chaos, “go there, we’ll be there in 6/7 hours” he closed the call.

The bunker was just half an hour ride from where they were, they had to take their duffle bags and hit the road.

They had to give Jack a funeral, a pyre or something.

Sam and Cas moved their eyes from Dean to Jack, and the disbelief turned back to pain.

Cas still kneeled beside Jack’s body, his hand went to caress his child’s forehead, a last comfort, but when his skin touched the Nephilim’s some strange dust covered the body, and it, _he_ , disappeared.

They all gasped. Jack wasn’t there anymore.

*

Rowena was in the war room at the bunker and the place almost felt like home.

Castiel’s phone was there, Sam didn’t answer her calls, neither did Dean. Something happened, but with the Winchesters something always happened.

Jack’s phone wasn’t even ringing.

She started to fret, she was anxious, these boys made a strange aunt out of her, they became a strange new family, filled with trust, daddy and so many more emotional issues. But family nonetheless.

The front door opened behind her back.

Turning she saw someone standing there, her eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

“You!”

*

“Where did he go?” Castiel’s eyes searched the area, but nothing out of the ordinary.

Their son was gone, even his body was taken from them.

“Maybe we can ask Rowena, or Ketch, or Max Bane or something”. Sam said, logical as always.

“Yes, but we have to reorganize, so back to the bunker” Dean turned to go, “We should call other Bobby, and other Charlie” Sam and Cas followed him “I mean, if Chuck did something to bring back our Bobby…”.

“You, Dean, you have to shut up! Because my son just died and you pulled a gun on him” Cas’ bottom lip trembled trying to restrain the tears.

“He …” Sam hand on his arm stopped him.

“Cas, I know”, the hug they shared was painful to witness but Dean stood there, and watched.

And watched.

And watched.

When they split Castiel turned to Dean “I understood your grieving for your mother, let me do the same for our son” his voice was so little that Dean nodded feeling the shame invade his soul.

They got into the car.

Dean started the engine.

There was no word between them.

They were lost in the memory of a child.

Of a mother.

Of God. Real and at least three steps ahead of them wherever they moved.

A puppeteer ready to cut their strings whenever he seemed fit.

A temperamental writer fixed with his last chapter, but with uncooperative characters that knew best.

But then just after the first curve they all saw someone that shouldn’t have been there.

_Something that shouldn’t have been there._

“Sam? Is she…?” Dean wasn’t brave enough to ask the question, but his eyes didn’t lie.

A woman was walking barefoot on the roadside, her white dress moving with the slight wind just like her long black hair.

Constance Welch.

The woman in white.

“How can she be here? She was a ghost in California!” Dean hit the brakes just behind her and they got out of the car.

“That is not a ghost” Cas saw her true form, just black smoke around her body, but once turned she would reveal a horrifying face disfigured with the tortures of Hell, “It’s a Demon”.

She turned and her black eyes were focused on the Impala.

“You brought me home, let me return the favour!” she attacked the boys.

Her hand, quicker than Dean thought, hit his cheek drawing blood.

Dean gasped more with surprise for the blow than with pain. But then he moved faster than his own eyes could see and stabbed her in the chest.

And how it started, it ended.

After that no one talked until they reached the bunker. Not ready for the next surprise.

Sam and Dean, however, learned early in their lives that most of the time surprises meant inconveniences or worse.

Just past the front door they heard two voices, not some quiet whispers, neither yelling, just voices that shouldn’t have been there.

“Rowena, is that you?” Sam voice carried through the war room into the library.

“Yes, Samuel, I have someone here for you” her voice was strange, was she crying?

Sam and Dean nodded at each other, they drew their gun and made their way to her, followed by Castiel with the angel blade in his hand.

If someone that made Rowena cry was inside the bunker they were going to fight and fight hard to win.

The sight that greeted them was something else.

Something their minds had hard times comprehending.

“Moose, Squirrel and Feathers! Always together I see” Crowley was standing there, with his hands still on Rowena’s shoulders in a comforting gesture.

“How?” muttered Dean while his face broke in a maniacal grin. “How can you be here!”

The hug was over before anyone could blink.

But _everyone_ saw them.

*

Sam left Dean to bring up to date a back from the dead Crowley and went to Jack’s room, just to find it occupied.

Castiel was standing in the doorway, looking inside and breathing.

“You know we are sorry, right?” a hand on a shoulder.

The wrong hand, the wrong brother.

“I know Sam, I know. I’m sorry too” a squeeze and then he felt the gargantuan man beside him slide and sit on the ground.

“Yeah, but Dean and I, we … we knew something was wrong with Jack”, Sam’s eyes turned to look at the angel, shining with unshed tears, “we knew and yet we didn’t do anything until it was too late, it’s on us”.

“Sam, if it’s on you then it’s on me too. We all failed Jack, we didn’t protect him and now…” he sighed and slid on the ground too, knees touching.

“Dean, he knows this too, you know?” Sam tried to explain his brother reasoning, but was harder than ever.

“Sam…” Castiel sighed and scratched his chin “I know, he is angry, he’s always so angry. And now I think he can’t find in himself to forgive” his voice went lower and lower. “I don’t know if I can” hot burning tears were falling on the angel’s cheek.

_He does, he did._

_He’s grieving a son and a mother alone, but he forgives us, he always forgives us._

_Can he forgive himself?_

Sam wanted to say all of it, but right now Cas wasn’t ready to listen so he just put his arm around his shoulders and held him.

*

“And now you’re up to date on the last two years” Dean was looking everywhere except at Crowley.

“What are you not telling me?” Crowley’s right eyebrow almost touching his hairline.

“Your mum kinda hooked up with Gabriel? You know, the archangel?” he half turned to look at library “Right there”.

The demon rolled his eyes so hard he saw his own skull.

“Where are Sam and Castiel? I need to tell you something” Dean’s smirk disappeared so quickly that the former king of hell was shocked.

“Their rooms, I think” short, business like, _you are not a frigging baby, Dean,_ well that almost sounded like John.

“Let’s go squirrel”.

They got up and there, just behind the first door the two men were sitting on the ground, Sam’s arm still around Castiel, thigh pressed against each other’s.

“So, there was something you didn’t tell me, wasn’t he” pointing at Cas “ _your_ best buddy? What’s happened? Trouble in paradise?” snickering he turned to Dean.

Dean that was there pale, motionless, tightening his jaw.

What they were doing before he and Crowley appeared? Why were they without _him_? Was it about Jack, mom, _him_?

Sam and Cas looked at each other and at Dean, and then, _only_ then they let the other go.

“Squirrel I’m sorry for the div-”

“Fergus?” Rowena called him from behind “If we have nothing nice to say…” her eyes taking in the picture of the two brothers and the angel in front of her “I think you should update all three of the Winchesters about Hell, don’t you?”

“What about Hell?” Sam and Dean asked at same time as Cas said “I’m not a Winchester”.

Dean looked at him, and his already broken heart became like thorns around his soul, a knot in his stomach that nothing could take away.

“I’ve got bad news boys” Sam and Castiel got up from the floor “all the demons you killed? All of them, from Azazel to Lilith, from Ruby-” Sam flinched at that name “to Alastair are all back” Cas’ hand went straight to Dean’s right shoulder, instinctual.

“And none of them are in Hell.”

And then Rowena with a distressed voice “Hell is empty all the devils are here”.

*

“You. You wake up, NOW!” Billie’s voice thundered in void that was the Empty.

“What is it this time?” the black goo came together in front of her, from the nothingness it aggregated and then between a blink and the other a figure stood.

Old Death’s face stared at Billie.

“You don’t like this face?” the smirk clashing with the face, it was cruel and unnecessary.

“It doesn’t matter” Billie had something to do, souls to reap, and a Creator to destroy “You know what’s happening in the Universe, don’t you?”.

“Nah, what is it? I like my sleep I don’t keep up with it you know” he moved his hand like he was pointing at something disgusting “Ants”.

“God doesn’t care anymore”.

“Well, I don’t care. I couldn’t care less. I was here when he popped in to existence, I’ll still be here when he’ll be long gone” he made a pensive face “and so will you, so why do _you_ care?”

“Because he is a child, a whiny child that can’t handle a no” it was distressing for Billie to watch this creature with his old boss’ face “and he just snapped his fingers because the _Winchesters_ couldn’t follow their script”.

The Empty literally growled hearing that name “I see you know them too, well, you just took their child. Imagine what they’re going to do to get him back!”

He wasn’t smirking anymore.

“Give him to me, I’ve got his body right here” she snapped her finger and Jack lifeless body appeared right at her feet.

“And then what? I give him back then what?”

“I’ll tell you everything you need to know” Billie smiled.

*

Jody got in the car after his shift at the police department ended, ready to go home, to Alex’s hopefully still hot breakfast.

Her phone rang “Hi, Jody” the young hunter smiled on her ending.

“Hey Claire, how are you?” she started the car “When are you coming home?”

“Fine, everything is fine, I think I’ll be there in two hours, happy?”

A smile broke on the woman’s face “OF course I’m happy! I’ll do mac and cheese just for you!”

“Yeah …” Jody didn’t talk and neither did Claire.

“Claire? Are you sure everything is okay?”

“I … I tried to call Castiel earlier, but he didn’t answer, and neither did Dean. I’m worried” her voice broke on the last word.

These two men -three if you count Sam, but he always on a less degree- destroyed her life, but they also took care of her when she couldn’t, when she didn’t want to.

“They both told me to check every other week, but …”

“Hey, hey. Listen to me sweetheart, I’ll call them, I’ll call Sam. Don’t worry, we’ll find them and they are going to be all right! You just get home safe, you hear me?”

“Yeah Jody, I’ll see you in a few” the call ended.

Her home was just in sight and so was a man talking to Alex on the front door.

“Girl, you don’t understand, I need to talk to Jody!” the baseball cap on his head was blue and it didn’t match anything else.

Jody parked and while she got off the car she asked “who are you?”.

The man turned and she saw Bobby. Her heart skipped a beat, but then she remembered the other world. This man knew nothing of her.

“Hello Robert! Or do you prefer Bobby too?” Jody asked with her John and Jane Doe voice.

“Jody?” his eyes were wide and big as sausages “Still Bobby, as always?”.

“All right, get inside!”

“WHAT?” yelled Bobby.

“What’s happening?” asked the girl still waiting at the door.

“Alex, he is Robert Singer of the other world, you know the story with Sam and Dean”

“WHAT?” Bobby whispered. “I’m me”.

Jody turned and her eyes now matched Bobby’s.

“W-what?”

“I’m me, this world me”.

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone!  
> I hope you like this work! If you find any error please let me know!  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own Supernatural and I DON’T get paid! This is just for fun.
> 
> A special thanks to my sweetiepie Silvia, love you.


	2. There is Amara?

Then: The equalizer is in Sam’s hand as he pulls the trigger and shoots Chuck. 

Empty: “And then what? I give him back then what?”

“I’ll tell you everything you need to know” Billie smiles.

“Bobby? Where are you? We are coming to get ya!” 

Now: 

There was a hole in his shoulder.

Sam Winchester put a hole in his shoulder.

Freaking Winchesters.

He created them, he gave them the best line, the best plot.

But no! 

Free will. Castiel. Jack. 

Why couldn’t they stay on script.

Two brothers one end.

All the other worlds just followed his will. Why not this one? 

What’s the difference between this one and the next, where Dean killed Sam after finding out about Ruby? Or the next where Sam killed Dean _because_ of Ruby.

“Sam dies. Dean sells his soul. Hell, that’s a true master piece if I say so! Castiel rescue him. Apocalypse. Yes, to Lucifer, yes, to Michael. Or not, soulless Sam kills Dean, Dean kills soulless Sam” his shoulder ached, but he couldn’t find the only other being in the universe that could help him.

“Even I brother can see what’s wrong with this world, and your story but we both know you won’t listen to me” Amara stood before him, her chocolate eyes searching for something.

Something that she couldn’t find in her brother, in his soul -well, metaphysically we shouldn’t call it soul, but no other word, in any human language, could compare so: soul.

“Your calling is not going unanswered. Tell me what you want. I was on a cruise on the fjords”.

“I need help. Sam Winchester shot me” he pointed his own shoulder.

“I can see that. With what? What could hurt you?” she squinted her eyes, and Chuck had to blink for a moment, her resemblance with Castiel was uncanny.

“I … I created a gun and they used it against me!” 

“I see” she put her hand on him to cure him, to make her brother better.

A warm light was between her hand and his shoulder and Amara lost her sight for a moment and saw a cemetery, three men and a body at their feet.

She saw the outline of a plan for the destruction of the entire universe.

“What have you done brother?” she pulled her arm away.

“What had to be done! Jack was becoming too powerful!” Chuck locked his eyes with the Darkness and saw she was a changed being; living with humans changed her mind, her core. “And they weren’t following my script”.

“I can see that, but is your plan to destroy everything necessary? What’s the point? You love being adored. There are thousands of cults just for you, devoted people who believe in you, who worship you. Are you thinking about them while you plan to destroy their world?”

“I didn’t think you were a fan of my work Sis! I’m touched. But everything must go! Tabula rasa. Blank sheet. A new beginning!” 

Amara saw the sparkle in her brother; the last time she saw it he was locking her out of everything with his first and most powerful children.

And in that moment, she knew she didn’t’ have a lot of time so Amara sent out few little tendrils of power. All of them hit their intended marks.

One solitary tendril reached a woman.

Not a beautiful one.

Not a smart one.

Not a special one.

Or so everyone else thought. 

She was important, she _knew_ and she believed.

All the others reached Dean Winchester, and with that she knew what he needed to be strong enough to beat her brother and to save the world, the entire universe.

Just in time before Chuck held her in place and took. 

“Brother, why?” the Darkness wasn’t pleading, or crying for mercy, she held her head high to look at him in the eyes while he muttered “Because once we were one”.

He took everything she was.

Her very core was being absorbed by her brother.

Like a reverse Pandora’s box, he was taking all of what she was inside of him.

And in a breath, she was _gone_.

All of her was absorbed but a little piece inside him.

Then Chuck smiled and snapped his fingers.

*

Billie promised answers to some of its questions, but right now She accounted just one of them: who?

Who dared bring some creatures in its charge back to life?

Who dared make so much confusion it couldn’t afford to go back to sleep?

Its normally apathic self was filled with rage. 

The Empty felt, strangely enough, full; full of all the things you didn’t do, full of all the words you didn’t speak, full of all the hands you didn’t hold.

And then overwhelmed with the presences of millions and millions of supernatural creatures, demons and angels, from a few of the worlds ever created.

It started from a remote world, one of the last Chuck created and then, one by one made their way to the first ones. 

A slow procession of universal annihilation.

“What’s happening? Taking all the angels and demons from me wasn’t enough? What did he do now?” 

“I need you to put his soul back in his body” she ignored what it told her “if you don’t do this now, there is going to be so much more noise, and creatures, and fullness that you won’t be able to find him, and he is your last chance to sleep and to be empty once again” Billie’s voice was calm, ice-cold and detached from the moment and everything it meant, she had to maintain her focus or all thing were going to burst at Chuck’s will.

The skeletal hand merged with the blackness that it was and brought forward a golden human-shaped light.

“Why he is so different from the others?” Billie asked, Jack was unique, there was no-one like him in the entire universe.

“You see those tendrils of light through his core? The yellow, green, red, blue and purple lines? Those are the people that shaped his existence. People with meaning. All the half-human beings have one, but anybody this stark and neat”.

Soul and body touched.

And there was light.

*

“Wait, you are telling us that every monster and ghost, demon and _angel_ we have ever fought is back?” Sam couldn’t believe it, all of their tears, all of their blood, all of their sweat. All for nothing.

“No, I don’t think so. I just popped back into existence in Hell” Crowley started to explain “and I started to search for …” Crowley stopped his monologue to look at the brothers “… well, I was searching for you down there” it was uncomfortable knowing that you mean this much to a demon, and the former King of Hell, no less.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence Crowley!” Sam hissed while watching his brother put some shirts in his duffle bag, almost ready to go and get Bobby.

“Well, I was down there and heard something. I … I heard Lilith voice, she was talking nonsense” Crowley saw Sam tens up and Dean stop his movements “She was talking about Alastair and Azazel for sure, and I thought … I already told you: world-ending crisis all bets are on you piles of flannel, remember? So here I am”. 

“So, we are sure that Lilith is back and she was talking about the demon that killed our mother, the first time, and the one that tortured me in Hell for thirty years” Dean zipped up his bag.

“Dean, I’m not coming with you to Sioux Falls. We need more info about all of this” Sam got up to check on some of the book on the shelf behind Castiel, just to add a moment later “and we have to call apocalypse-world Bobby”.

“Sam is right, the continuum with two copy of the same person for a prolonged time could be disastrous” Castiel added after a moment of silence.

“Sure, Doctor Who” Dean was grumpy, this wasn’t the time to split up, this was the moment to be a family and stay together.

It meant that was up to him and Castiel to go and get Bobby from Jody’s, a six-hour journey, just the two of them.

Dean wasn’t so sure he wanted company anymore.

“Dean I think I’ll stay too. Sam needs any help he can get” Castiel laid his eyes everywhere except on the older Winchester.

It was the coward choice, but he knew he couldn’t handle Dean’s rage and Sam really needed help.

“O-okay” dean took his duffle bag, the keys of the Impala and his phone “I’ll call when I’ll get there” he went for the garage’s door “You research”.

“Dean …wait” Castiel went after him.

*

The last thing she saw was Jack, glowing eyes and raised hand. Now her sight was occupied with what, she was sure, was her old home.

“Do you need any help ma’am?” a girl with a pierced eyebrow asked putting forth her hand as to check on her.

“Yeah, sure, just a bit lost in thought!” the girl watched for a bit more and then went away.

*

Dean stopped when he reached the Impala, and waited for Castiel to come forward, they both knew they needed to talk. In the last ten days, since Mary died, there was no relationship between them. Cas talked more with Sam in the last few hours than with Dean in the last few weeks. 

Enough was enough.

“Dean…” Cas took Dean’s duffle bag from his shoulder and put it on the ground against the tire of the Impala, ready to talk and to make Dean listen, he had to. 

“I know Cas” Dean casted his eyes down and away from Castiel’s form.

“No, you don’t! That’s part of the problem” Castiel had the human temptation of throwing his hand in the air “You think you do. But then we don’t talk. And it’s all pointless”.

“What do you mean with pointless?” Dean’s voice was strange to his own ears.

“Dean, your mom is dead. Our son …” Cas sighed and his hot breath warmed Dean’s cheek, they were so close, “our son is dead too. We don’t even have his body to bury or burn. I’m devasted by his loss, your brother is too. But you don’t talk to any of us. I need to know what’s going on inside your head” Cas pleading voice broke something in Dean.

But he couldn’t tell him, Cas and Sam had the rights to mourn their baby boy.

He was the one to put him in a box.

He didn’t fight for him like he did for family, Hell, like he did for any stranger he ever met.

He hadn’t the right to even feel all this pain at his loss.

“Cas … please. I need to go and get Bobby” the oldest Winchester tried to reach for his bag but Castiel trapped him between himself and the car.

Cas was an immovable object, he wanted answers. He needed them.

“No, you talk to me, then you go”.

Dean lifted his gaze to the angel’s.

An invisible hand squeezed Dean’s heart when he saw the brokenness and the confusion in Cas’ eyes.

“I really can’t. I’m not …” a sob interrupted Dean’s words, the look on Castiel’s face broke the dam he put on his tears.

“I don’t deserve to mourn him” the green-eyed man hid his face on Cas’ shoulder. And like an overthought the angel hugged him, to sooth him “It’s my fault Jack is dead” Cas tightened his hold to let Dean know he didn’t agree with him.

When Cas talked, he had his mouth just below Dean’s ear, lips brushing against the skin of his neck “He was your son just as much as mine. You can cry and grieve him”.

Plaid shirt and trench coat were now wet with both of their tears.

Castiel pulled away first “You need to go; we’ll talk more when you’ll get back” the angel lifted the bag and handed it to Dean “If you want”.

The Impala engine was so loud that it drowned out the “drive safe” from Castiel mouth.

*

Sam put the phone on the war room table, Bobby-from-apocalypse-world’s number dialled, speaker on “The number you have dialled is no longer in service”.

Eyes big as saucers Sam tried Charlie 2.0 number “The number you have dialled is no longer in service”, he then tried again and again.

And trice more.

“Samuel? I think you know what this means” Rowena put her hands on his shoulders leaving a warm impression on them, while Crowley watched them from the sideways a little confused, _when his mother and the moose became so intimate?_

“They are gone” the garage’s door opened revealing Castiel with red eyes but dry face “Who’s gone?”

“Everyone from the Apocalypse world”.

The shock was so fresh and the silence so loud that they all winced when  Sam’s phone rang. 

“Mom?”. 

Crowley and Rowena tensed at that single word.

“Hey Sam!” the voice was loud and clear from the speakers “I don’t know what happened, but I’m in Lawrence, just outside our old house. Boys what have you done?”

_ Why everyone asked  _ that _question?_

“Mom, how are you?” Sam voice trembled, she was back, she was back _again._

“I’m fine guys, what happened?” the sounds of the city a tone shy of annoying.

“A lot mom, can you get to the bunker on your own?” bliss and grief were fighting inside Sam, his heart half bursting with joy at just his mother’s voice and half shredding with misery.

“Yeah, I’ll be there” she closed the call.

“What Did Chuck do?” Crowley asked, then louder “what the hell did he do?”

“I don’t understand” the red-haired witch said “I mean, I get if he brought back Lilith and that ghost you saw on your way here, but why Bobby? Why Fergus? And why your mother?” she shook her head and her hair bounced on her shoulder “It doesn’t make sense!”.

“What if, and It’s a big “if”, okay?” Crowley breathed out heavily “what if there is some other player on the board that we don’t know of? What if there is someone rooting for you?” Sam watched the demon with his big brown eyes full of curiosity and a spark of an idea.

“It could be” Sam scratched his chin “but who can be more powerful than God?”.

Rowena hummed and as she watched Castiel muttered “Not more powerful, but there is Amara?”.

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm laaate soo soorry! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know if you find errors (or horrors, as my teacher used to say). Good Night or morning!!  
> Anlys  
> ps: a lot of love to Tomscat for your kind words.


	3. Missouri's niece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am!  
> Let me thank you for all of your kind words, it means a lot!  
> And a lot of love to everyone that has left a kudos.  
> The third Chapter, as always if you find any error let me know.  
> Good reading!  
> Anlys_

Missouri’s niece. 

Then

“Bobby? Where are you? We are coming to get ya!” – chapter one.

Heaven without angels is collapsing, even if Jack in season 14 made some new angels – from human souls.

In 8x22 Crowley is using the books to help research people Sam and Dean saved and then kill them.

In 14x03 _The Scar,_ Jody mentions that Patience is at school and that she has been raising her – my hc is that Patience goes from her father’s house where she studies to become a doctor to Jody’s where she’s learning to grow her psychic abilities and help with some hunts.

Now

Dean parked the Impala next to Jody’s car, last he heard from Sam _everyone_ was right behind the red door. 

Not that recalling their conversation improved his headache, his mom was back, _again_.

_ What the hell was happening? What Chuck was doing? Why some bad and some good?  _

The only question they didn’t have was “how?”. 

You know, the all-mighty and all that, let’s give some credit where is due.

But he didn’t want to even think about it, he was still exhausted from his talk with Cas. He just wanted to take his family, or what was left of it, to close the bunker’s doors and be safe, be there, and maybe live.

But he couldn’t. 

They couldn’t. 

They couldn’t turn their back to the world, when they were the only ones that knew that God Himself was threatening all the worlds in all the universes. 

Dean took a deep breath before approaching the house. He didn’t even have the time to knock that Jody was there, Claire and Alex were there. Bobby was there.

“Dean” his name said with a hoarse voice was enough to bring tears in the men’s eyes, but neither shed them; it was Jody’s elbow in Dean’s ribs that set off the hug that father and son shared. Because that was Bobby for Dean, and sure as hell, Bobby felt the same. Always did. 

“Bobby! How are you?” the hug broke off, but they still touched each other, still unbelieving that it was happening. 

“Fine, son. I’ve got a lot of question for you and your brother. Where is Sam?” Bobby searched for the door, waiting and hoping for Sam to walk in. 

He’s at home” Dean fidgeted with his hands, in this exact moment using the word _home_ to describe the bunker was a bit strong.

“What are you not telling me? And where exactly is “home”?” 

“Bobby …” Dean didn’t know how to tell everything that happened since -God it’s been so long since Bobby was alive – the Leviathans “a lot has happened. A lot of crap, some good. And now, now it’s not a great time but I’ll tell you everything” Dean moved his eyes from the man that raised him to the blonde girl that resembled him so, so much.

Claire felt Dean’s attention on her “Hey old man!” she squeezed herself between the two to hug the crap out of Dean.

The man put his nose on Claire’s head breathing in her warm and sweet scent, a child’s still. “Hey, Merida” Dean put his arms around her, pulling her closer. His heart broke a little thinking about Jack, here with them like a real family, all of them like siblings, joking around and making him, and Sam and Cas roll their eyes at the sky with their shenanigans.

“Are you alright?” bright green eyes shone with unshed tears, smiling with an inconsolable pain in his heart “Sure”.

A few feet away Bobby looked at Jody with a lot of questions on his face, one though slipped his controlled tongue “wasn’t her name Claire?”

The tension in the room broke and all the women laughed.

*

“If I need any more help, I’ll be back. For now, I’ll leave you to the thousands of angels and demons from all over the universes” Billie’s words distracted the Empty from the arrival of all the angels from world 374.

“Where are you taking the child?” It asked.

“Heaven, his being is not complete. He needs his soul and even I can’t control that” Billie put her hand on Jack’s shoulder ready to bring him upstairs.

“Don’t let him use his power!” Billie looked up to the being wearing her old mentor appearance, confusion on her face “If he does, Chuck will know he’s back!” were the last words she heard, because a blink later they disappeared from the empty. 

*

The door that stood facing them read the dates “1978-2017” and the words “Kline, Kelly”. Everything was white except the angel with grey pantsuit against the door.

“What are you doing here, with him?” Naomi asked, now standing like a sphinx before the door.

“Do you know what’s happening?” Billie put the unconscious body on the ground and stood tall before the woman-shaped angel “Your Father is back! And he chose to ignore you, and all his precious little soldiers to talk and quarrel with the Winchesters” Naomi flinched at the name.

Always the Winchesters. Castiel’s face appeared at the front of her mind. 

“What do you want?” 

“Him, here, with protection and his soul back”

“He is already alive, he doesn’t need his soul” Naomi arched her eyebrow, that was Lucifer spawn, even unconscious and recently brought back to the land of the living was stronger than all the remaining Host put together. 

“For the task ahead of him he’ll need to be whole” the two women-shaped entities looked at each other “he needs his soul back”.

“Heaven has rules, as everything does. You know that well enough”.

“Of course, I do. He’ll do whatever it takes, and in the meantime, he’ll be here, a power source for your weakening home” Billie reached out with her hand “Do we have a deal?”.

“Angels don’t make deals”

“Angels are dying, heaven too. You need him and we need his soul back”.

“He can stay here and try to claim his soul back. He will better pass the test heaven will set out form him” Naomi moved from the door.

“He will” Billie opened the door and dragged the body inside “And if he fails … it won’t be Heaven’s problem”. There wasn’t going to be anyone left to claim Jack’s failure as their own problem.

* 

Crowley watched Sam and Castiel bounce ideas off each other. He has been back for almost a day and he noted that something between the three was strange. 

You know what he meant! You read the other books, because if you didn’t the first one is called “ _Supernatural”_ , sure as Hell Crowley read them _._

Then for good measure he looked at his mother, he couldn’t believe she was there helping. She too was watching the angel (was he still one?) and the hunter, but the aura she gave off was rounder, softer, almost motherly he dared think.

_ She became a Winchester!  _ How did that happen? But that was a question for later, because the witch intercepted his gaze with a smug one. That made him pause. Before he died his demons told him he was going soft because of the Winchesters. He too was in the bunker. He too was helping them research for how to best God. He too was a Winchester.

Rowena smirked.

*

_ Patience do you want to come? It’s just a salt and burn. The ghost of a woman that kill mistreating men in her city.  _

_ Sure, Donna! What could go wrong? _

What could go wrong, indeed, thought Patience while she ran through Pawnee Park with a scared girl and the douchebag that attracted the ghost of Lady Accony in the first place.

She didn’t know where Donna was, they had separated before she approached the two lovebirds.

The loud noise of a shot silenced the ghost’s whines.

Patience stopped the two civilians and took out some salt that she had in her backup, she made a circle and warned them “Out of this and you are dead. Are we clear?”.

The blonde boy nodded and the girl tried to protest, she didn’t want to be near him anymore, but for the moment that was the safest place.

“Good girl! We need to find her body before she appears again!” the blonde sheriff took Missouri’s nice by the arm and led her away.

They made far away enough from the couple when Patience fell on the ground. 

*

Patience looked around but all she could see was black, until her brain caught up with her sight and she focused and a first image appeared.

It was a man, blue eyes – at least she thought so, the baseball hat made difficult to see – greying hair, greyer than brown by now – she didn’t know him, but she recognised the house. 

It was hers. 

It was Jody’s.

The man was talking to someone, but she couldn’t see who, the vision still was not very clear, but he seemed troubled, anxious and waiting for some bad to happen. 

All the vision shifted when her eyes – or whosever eyes she was borrowing, focused on someone else.

To Claire, gun aimed at someone to her right, perhaps the person talking with the first guy, but then the person from whose perspective she was watching moved, he – with those hands it could only be a man, put himself in front of the gun and casted a glance behind his back.

And in that moment Patience feared for Claire’s safety. 

A strange form was standing in the living room, everything about it was black and smoky, a demon was in her house.

She felt the man turn his head again and she saw a glimpse of another demon just outside the window before regaining consciousness. 

This one was smiling.

*

Alex listened as Dean brought his father figure to speed, it’s been hours and he was only now talking about his mother being back from the dead – the first time. 

Claire nodded and sometimes added some piece of her own story, even if she didn’t know him from back then, she had heard Dean and Sam and Cas talk about this man right in front of her, she was ashamed to admit that she wanted him to be impressed with her.

But that was a can of worms she didn’t want to face, let alone think about.

It’s not like she thought of the Winchesters as some sort of uncles – really Claire? _Uncles_? and that made Bobby some kind of grandpa. _It’s not_. 

Whatever was her reasons it didn’t matter, she didn’t want to think about it and she couldn’t, because in that exact moment her phone rang with Patience’s ringtone.

“What’s up Trelawney?” Harry Potter’s professor’s name made Dean turn his head with a nod as if he was asking who was on the phone.

“Claire! Are you home?” the blonde hunter stiffened when she detected worry in Patience words.

“Hey, yes. What’s wrong? Aren’t you with Donna?”

“Sure am. But you are in danger! At least two demons are going to come in the house. I think you should leave and maybe go to the Winchesters for safety”.

“When are they coming?”

“I don’t know! I – I can’t understand very well what I see!”

“Don’t worry! Dean is here, he’ll help us!” the man frowned, both did “You wrap up the hunt and then come home. Donna too”.

“Alright” Patience sighed “let me know if anything happens”.

“What’s going on, kiddo?” Bobby asked puzzled. 

“Patience, she is a psychic. She had a vision, two demons here, one inside and one outside the house” Claire explained.

“A psychic? Like Pamela or Missouri?” Bobby asked.

“Like Missouri’s niece” pointed out Dean “Okay, Claire, you take Alex and the car and go as far away from here as you can. Jody, Bobby and I will deal with this”. 

“I don’t think so. This is our house and we protect it” Alex muttered from the sofa from where she listened to all the conversations “the paint is under the mirror near the front door. We should draw some devil’s traps” her tone was so business-like and calm that Dean did what she told them without fighting it. 

Claire saw all of that and arched an eyebrow as asking _HOW?_ Alex smirked but didn’t reveal her secrets. 

“Ladies, have you all some anti-possessions tattoo?” 

The girls uncovered their shoulders to show them to Bobby, that grunted in approval at the sight of the ink on their skin.

* 

While Jody helped Dean draw, they called Sam to bring the other part of the team up to speed “So, what do you think?”.

“That it could be anyone from Hell. And you need to be careful” Crowley’s answer made Jody hide a small smile behind her hand “We know Lilith and Azazel are back, you can’t kill them without proper weapons”. 

“I’ve got some angel blades in baby” Bobby, Alex and Claire joined them.

“That won’t be enough, if it’s Azazel you’ll need something more powerful” Cas hoarse voice reached them and Dean. _Oh, Dean_ , Jody watched him stiffen at his friend’s voice. Something happened between them.

“The Colt?” Bobby asked.

“Destroyed” Sam’s answer “Hi, Bo-bby!” a little sob broke the old man’s name.

“My boy, how are you?” Bobby’s features softened when he heard the whispered _fine._

In the meantime, Crowley bitched “How could you lumberjack destroy a gun like that!”.

“Fergus! Let them talk!” the girls smirked overhearing a centuries old witch scold her demon son “Sweetheart, have you got an idea?” the flirty tone wasn’t new in Rowena’s voice, Dean’s reaction though? 

A feeling crept inside is throat, ugly and rabid, he felt like a dog when someone was threatening its favourite toy, he wanted to be there to obstruct Rowena’s view of Castiel and.

He stopped his thoughts, _not the moment_. 

“Yes, what about the archangels’ blade? The one _Dean_ used against Lucifer? It should be here, somewhere”. 

“It should work, we’ll find it and I’ll bring it to you” the angel proposed.

“I’ll go. It’ll be quicker” the demon responded “I can see your grace diminishing” the second part wasn’t meant for all these ears but the damage was done. 

“What does that mean?” Claire and Dean looked at each other, worry marring both of their faces. 

“Crowley will bring the blade to you. And we’ll join you there” the call ended.

“What did he mean?” Claire’s rage was something only Jody saw coming. 

“I don’t know, but I’ll find out”.

*

Columbus, Nebraska, had a ghost less than 24 hours ago, all thanks to a sheriff from Stillwater, Minnesota, and a young girl from Omaha, Nebraska.

“I’m sad about her. She had a shitty life, with a shitty partner, she didn’t deserve this” Patience words were true and touched some hidden parts, buried within Donna.

A woman alone, with partners that kept leaving her. _Not the time, gurl_. 

“I heard from Jody. I’ll bring you to your father, it’s not safe right now in Sioux Falls”.

“C’mon! I want to help! Claire is there! Alex too!” 

“No, young lady. Jody said so”.

They made it to Omaha in record time.

Tbc.


	4. Leave Me Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!  
> As always thanks to all of you for reading!  
> And if you find some error let me know, it's always appreciated!  
> A special thanks to my Beta, sorry if I'm going italian on all of you but we're: Silvia, GRZ!!!111!!! Senza di te non avrei pubblicato neanche il primo capitolo, grazie di cuore.

_ Then _

1x01 Azazel kills Mary Winchester in Sam’s nursery.

“Leave me alone” Jack shouted while Mary kept asking questions “What’s going on? What’s happening? Jack?” and then he killed her – 14x17. 

Patience’s vision from chapter 3 becomes real.

7x08 _Season seven, time for a wedding._

_ Now _

Jack startled awake with a gasp. 

His hands shot up to cover his face from Chuck’s attack.

But Chuck wasn’t there to attack him, nor were Sam, Dean and Castiel to protect him – _at least he hoped they would protect him._

Everything was a dull shade of grey, everything except a savoy blue circle on the ground a few feet away from him. _I’m meant to be inside it._

He got up from what he assumed was the ground of this monocoloured nightmare and as autopiloted he entered the circle.

It lighted up, from the inside out, almost a barrier for Jack and then it changed colour to a shiny gold.

Jack stared amazed by the lights and almost didn’t see five gold dots move as if they were a thread and connect to five white doors.

When circle and doors were connected, the threads too changed colours. 

The first one became a harsh red, almost like fresh-spilled blood.

The second link transformed into a dark green, a colour that told stories of nymphs and dwarfs and deadly deals.

The third connection turned to a muddy purple, neither red, nor blue but a mixed colour of fusion and bargain.

The fourth string shifted to an opaque blue, a muted colour like when you feel hopeless and you don’t know who to turn to for validation, for help, for a friendly hand. 

The fifth thread changed to a delicate yellow, it was the shift less noticeable but the light from it brightened all the room, a sensation that warmed Jack in his bones.

He wanted to go there, but something inside him was pulling to the first red link.

Jack went and for a moment all was red. 

*

Dean left the other-worlds part of his tale to Claire. After Kaia she did her research and she knew almost more than Sammy. Wasn’t love the most powerful force to push you to search the other even if you don’t know if _he_ is dead or not? Them, he meant to think them, neither he, nor purgatory.

She was re-telling how they found their mother again, alive and his mind ran to his ride to get there.

_ Dean was in the middle of his journey, Cas’ words still in his head and no music whatsoever when his phone rang and his brother’s name popped on the screen. _

_ “Sammy it’s been just three hours, have you found something already?”  _

_ “Dean are you driving and using your phone?” the Impala swerved on the road when Dean heard Mary’s voice. _

_ “Mom?” he said with a shaky and unsure tone. _

_ “Yes, Dean. I’m at bunker with the others” _

_ She was safe, he thought he had lost her, but she was back and with his brother, nothing could compare to this joy, except maybe “Is Jack back too?” the silence that met his question was an answer enough. _

_ The hold on his heart tightened “Alright. I’m happy you’re back. What happened?”. _

_ “I don’t know. I just woke up in front of our old house” Mary explained looking at her younger child that was noting something on some journal, Castiel on his right with a hand on his shoulder nodding along with whatever he wrote. _

_ “I’m really glad you’re back, mom. I’m getting Bobby and then I’ll be there” the call disconnected,  _ he needed a drink _._

*

Claire was almost over with her story when her hunter senses tingled, smoke came from the chimney and a short man, with a suit and a tie and all the niceties appeared. Red eyes. A demon. In the moment her brain registered the information she took her gun from her back an aimed it at him.

“Woah, Claire he is one of the good guys” Dean paused a bit and then added “I can’t believe I said that!” he then put himself between the girl and what, he was conflicted in saying it, he now assumed to be one of his friends.

He distractedly casted a glance behind his back. Dean paused, a girl with a pierced eyebrow watched them through the window and when her eyes intercepted Dean’s she smiled. And then her eyes back a faded yellow. 

She brought her hand up and waved, a painful reminder for Dean who associated that gesture with Jack, but in her eyes, there wasn’t any warmth.

“Azazel is here”

“Yes, I can see him too”.

Crowley handed over the archangel blade “Castiel found it”.

“Jody, I know the three of you want to fight, but this is too dangerous, he is the demon that killed our mother and cursed Sam” no emotions in Dean’s voice, it only meant business “You should take Bobby and get out of here, maybe go to Sam and help him?”.

“Dean you can’t-” Claire started her speech just to be stopped by Alex’s hand on her elbow.

“You heard the man; we will be only a liability”

“I know how to fight!” 

“And he knows it, but that son of a bitch is a high-class demon, the hierarchy was clear: Lucifer, Lilith, He and his siblings” Crowley explained at all the people Dean wanted out of the house.

The people he would be distracted protecting. 

Azazel started to hit the door with vehemence. It wouldn’t hold for much longer. 

Jody put an end to Claire’s hopes of staying and fighting “Are you sure?”.

Dean held her gaze to pass his thanks for leading away from danger way a big chunk of his family. 

“Jody, you can’t be serious!” Claire sighed aloud for all to hear. 

“I knew I took you on a date for a reason Sheriff” Claire and Alex’s expressions were horrified. Bobby had a flash of him kissing Jody and of him kissing Crowley, and went pale. Jody like the no-bs woman she was ignored all of them to take her car key.

“We open the door, let him in and you go out from the backdoor”.

“We’ll be going to Patience’s” the sheriff informed all those present.

Bobby wasn’t going to run and leave his boy behind like this “I ain’t a damned damsel in distress Dean” he took the gun from Claire’s hands “I stay and fight with you” he paused “and him” nodding to Crowley. 

“Bobby, c’mon. We don’t know what brought you back, or what for, so please, go with them”.

Bobby looked at Dean. He thought about the boy he raised and at the man he became, similar yet different, always ready to protect what he considered family, a family that wasn’t anymore just Sam, he watched him and saw that he needed to do this alone “Promise me, you’ll be alright”.

“I’ll try”.

*

The red faded to reveal a cottage, snow and a few trees.

Before him a blonde figure: Mary Winchester.

“If Sam and Dean saw what you did, they would be as worried as I am” she stared at him with earnest eyes.

“Are you going to tell them?” his voice was so little and scared.

A strong feeling of deja-vù invaded him.

“You need help. We’ll help you. We’re your family.” She sounded so much like Dean.

“You can’t” but Sam and Dean trapped him in the Malak box.

But that didn’t happen yet.

“We care about you, Jack” she was pleading his human side. A side that wasn’t there anymore.

“No!” his feet moved as if they were following a script “Just leave me alone!” he whispered.

“Jack!” Mary followed him “What’s happening?” she could feel the power radiating from the boy, more upset he became more powerful the feeling.

“Leave me alone!” he repeated a bit louder.

“Please, just” she reached him to hear him muttering another _leave me alone._ “Please! What’s happening?”

“Leave me alone!”

“What’s going on?”

“LEAVE ME ALONE”.

All was black.

And then.

Before him a blonde figure: Mary Winchester.

“If Sam and Dean saw what you did, they would be as worried as I am” she stared at him with earnest eyes.

“Are you going to tell them?” his voice was so little and scared.

“What am I going to tell them? That you are a monster? That you are your father son?” 

“No! I – I” Jack didn’t understand, _what’s happening?_

“Are you going to kill me again, Jack?” she yanked him “Mh? Jack? What do you think Sam and Dean are going to do to you, once they know you killed me?””

Jack covered his ears; this couldn’t be happening. 

“C’mon Jack, give me an answer!”

“LEAVE ME ALONE”.

All was black.

And then.

Before him a blonde figure: Mary Winchester.

“If Sam and Dean saw what you did, they would be as worried as I am” she stared at him with earnest eyes.

“No, please! Not again!”.

As if she didn’t hear him Mary answered her right sentence “You need help. We’ll help you. We’re your family.” She still sounded like Dean.

“Is this Hell?”

“We care about you, Jack”

“NO! NO! NO!” he sat on the ground, knees up to his chest, and head resting on them.

“Jack! What’s happening?” she asked again.

“NO!”

All was black.

And then.

Before him a blonde figure: Mary Winchester.

“If Sam and Dean saw what you did, they would be as worried as I am” she stared at him with earnest eyes.

“It wasn’t my fault! It was an accident. Mary, I told you to leave me alone. But you didn’t listen!”

“You need help. We’ll help you. We’re your family”

“I swear, I can change what happened” Jack tried to use his powers but he couldn’t, something was blocking them “I swear to you, Mary. I’ll find a way to bring you back, and it will be as if none of this ever happened”

All was red.

And then.

He was again in the first grey room.

*

Jody, Bobby and the girls left. Crowley followed them.

Dean was at the front door.

“Well, well Dean-o. We see each other again!” the girl, so different from the last man he saw Azazel in, or even his own father, made, in some way, the expressions of the demon creepier. “I heard you made some powerful enemy while I was dead!”

Dean didn’t talk. This was the creature that killed his mom, that made his father a man full of rage and revenge, that cursed his brother and that ruined his life.

All came back to him.

Dean tightened his grip on the archangel blade, still without talking sprinted against Azazel ready to attack, but Azazel’s power stopped him, his muscles were rigid, and even if he tried, he couldn’t move them, a toy in Azazel’s hands.

“Oh, Dean, did you forget what I was capable of?”

While the two were distracted, Crowley appeared behind Azazel with an angel blade from Baby’s trunk. He hit him in the shoulder, pierced trough the poor girl’s flesh like it was butter. Blood was being spilled. 

“Oh, a demon that fight side by side with Dean Winchester. And who exactly are you?”

“Crowley, former king of the crossroads, former king of Hell, newly Winchester” Crowley extracted the blade and scattered it away, it could be more dangerous than useful against a Prince of Hell, maybe because it didn’t harm him but could easily kill Crowley instead.

“Oh, Dean, you got a pet!” Azazel snapped his fingers to unfreeze Dean, he wanted to hear him, to talk to him, to understand what motivated the man that killed him. Azazel wanted to study Dean Winchester. 

“You know, when someone dies for you, you have to accept them in the family”. Dean tried to attack again, just to be stopped for the second time “It’s getting tiresome being this still”.

“And how is Sammy-boy?” Dean straightened his posture and bared his teeth, but then everything froze. Dean felt the force that blocked him vanish and so did Crowley.

The two of them looked at each other and then Crowley said “It’s not him, is it?”

“Obviously not” a deep scratchy voice, and then a woman appeared.

“Billie”

“Billie as in the new Death? You are on a first-name basis with THE Death?”

“Can you kill him?” 

“You know I can’t, I won’t interfere”.

Crowley watched the two, and then everything around them frozen like the last minutes didn’t happen “And this is you not interfering? A work of beauty”.

Billie arched a curated eyebrow in the demon’s direction and he raised his hands as an apology. 

“What’s going on?” 

“I’ll explain all that I can, but back at the bunker”

“Wait! There are some of us in-” 

Billie looked at him as if She was watching some gross insect “I already took care of them, they are safe. At the seer’s house”

She touched them and they were gone.

Time unfroze.

“So, how is- where are they?” Azazel turned around and even the car was gone.

*

The green thread pulled him to its white door with more strength than its predecessor, and when Jack went through for a moment all that green was nauseating; but then scene changed to the bunker. The bunker’s kitchen to specific.

Dean was at the table, dozens of empty bottles around him, between his feet, on the table and a tumbler of whiskey in his hand “You are here” his words slurred with the alcohol.

“Dean, I’m sorry” Jack pleaded “I didn’t mean it. What happened was an accident”

“You know what, kid? I believe you” the hunter put down the whiskey and turned to look at the Nephilim “It wasn’t your fault. It was mine, when I stopped keeping an eye on you” Dean’s eyes where cold with anger at himself, “It was Castiel’s for not telling us that your _soul_ was gone!” Dean smiled, a smile full of viciousness, “It was Sam’s because he kept saying you were a good kid. It’s not your DNA that make you a good or a bad person, but then here we are”.

Jack had never seen Dean talk about Sam without at least some fondness in his eyes, but right now all he could see was loss and pain. And rage. 

“And surely it was mum’s. Of course, it was her fault. She believed in you, didn’t she? She protected you, she cared about you. You were like a grandchild for her. Of course, it was her fault!”

Jack felt every word scratch him as if he kept falling on glowing asphalt. Again, and again. 

“We could go further back! It was sure as Hell Kelly’s fault for getting pregnant with the Devil’ spawn!” with the last sentence something switched inside Jack.

Hot, incandescent wrath pumped from his heart to all his body, fury consuming everything that he was “Dean! Shut your face! You weren’t there” his breathing was laboured “You know nothing!” Jack took the few steps between them and threw every single bottle on the floor “I’m not evil!” in the back of his mind he asked himself how his powers weren’t surfacing like they did when he kil- when he was with Mary, but that was just an infinitesimal part of his being. 

“I’M NOT EVIL!” Jack shouted as he took Dean from the neck of his shirt to make him get up, “I’M NOT EVIL!” Jack shouted again as he slammed Dean against the kitchen’s wall, “I’M NOT EVIL!” Jack shouted as he started to pummel Dean’s face again, and again, and again, tears streaming down his face “I’M NOT EVIL!” Jack shouted in the end when his entire being was wrapped in green light and brought back to the grey room. 

*

Sam just finished pouring coffee in three mugs when she heard Rowena’s scream and then she started to yell “What the Hell?”, Sam ran to the war room to find his mother and brother, Rowena and Crowley, Cas and Billie.

“What happened?” 

“These two idiots tried to fight Azazel with a toothpick” Billie sat in one of the chairs to watch the Winchester’s clan “I’m going to tell you what I know and aid all of you in your hunt of God”

“What’s the catch?” Castiel didn’t like her, last time she helped them she tried to kill them.

“No catch, just a lesser evil”

Dean phone rang, Claire name on the screen. 

“What do you mean there is a fangirl on your doorstep?” Dean reached a tone so high that the last time Sam heard it he hadn’t hit puberty yet.

But then the meaning of his words went through his brain. And one clear image occupied his thoughts: a white dress, Las Vegas and a  non-stick waffle iron: Becky.

“Yes, Claire. We’ll be there in 4 hours. Don’t let anyone in until we are there, okay Rapunzel?” Claire answered in kind but Sam couldn’t hear her.

“Why him as a-” Dean looked at his phone “She _hanged_ up!"

“What did she mean with _fangirl_?” Sam whispered the last word as if he was talking about a conspiracy.

“I don’t know Sam” Dean rubbed his eyes with one hand, and sighing he added “she just told me that a chick was on her doorstep talking about us and some books”.

Sam looked at his brother in fear, pure terror on his face. He swallowed empty air and almost chocked himself muttering her name “Becky?”.

Tbc.


End file.
